


Greys Anatomy but instead it's with three ghosts

by sinkluvbug



Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Beaches, Best Friends, Blood, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Injury, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Julie is sometimes a bit dumb, Multi, Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), that's okay though because I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: Julie slices her leg open, her and Alex are bad with blood and Luke comes in with his amazing medical skills.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Greys Anatomy but instead it's with three ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nurse Julie Saves The Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697922) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hey everyone! Here's part three of my series!
> 
> This fanfic was heavily inspired by "Nurse Julie Saves The Day" by multifandomchaos so go read theirs because it is amazing! All credits to them for the idea for my story.
> 
> Also, TW for blood as it is mentioned several times.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

When it came to most situations with the band, Julie was the smart one out of the four of them. She made sure they didn’t break anything, scare anyone, do any illegal stuff, etc.

But, like most people, Julie had her moments of stupidity as well. Which is how she ended up with a sliced opened leg one afternoon after she was dared by Luke to climb on some sharp rocks at the beach. She had walked out carefully, making sure she did not step on any wet parts. But, alas, Julie slipped, landing right on the pointed edge of one rock and slicing the whole lower half of her leg open.

Now, Julie found herself sitting on the studio’s couch with her leg elevated and actively bleeding. Luke was scrambling to find the first aid kit in the bathroom, while Reggie and Alex tried to calm her down. Julie was not good with blood. At all. It nearly made her vomit just at the sight of her leg. And it was scaring Alex too.

“Okay, I found it!” Luke said, running back to the couch. He pulled open the kit and put a cloth on Julie’s leg. “Reg, can you apply pressure to this?”

Reggie nodded and pressed firmly on Julie’s leg. She let out a groan in pain, and turned away as the blood started to seep through the cloth.

“Oh God,” Alex said, walking away from the couch. The overwhelming feeling of throwing up was taking over him. Alex had never been good during medical procedures- from fainting when a doctor tried to give him a flu shot to hyperventilating over getting bloodwork done. Let’s just say, Alex never had aspired to work in the medical field.

Reggie continued to press down on Julie’s leg, while Luke searched through the first aid kit for a saline solution to clean her leg. Julie had now covered her face with her hands, trying so desperately to avoid looking at her leg.

“You would think that Julie would be the one under control here,” Reggie said, chuckling slightly.

Julie picked her head up and shot Reggie a look. He wasn't wrong- she usually felt like their babysitter half the time. He laughed, and took off the cloth, which was now covered completely in blood. The cut looked significantly less big than it did before.

Luke dabbed some saline solution on a cotton swab and pressed it gently on Julie’s cut. It stung slightly, making Julie bite her lip in pain. She looked up at Alex, who had his hands over his face but was peering over at Julie. 

“You good, Alex?” Julie asked. He walked over and sat next to her. He seemed on edge over the whole medical procedure.

“Blood’s not my thing,” Alex said, grimmancing.

Julie chuckled. “Me too. Come here, you don’t have to look.”

Alex rested his head on Julie’s shoulder and she covered his eyes, blocking his view of Luke cleaning her wound. Alex’s body became less tense as he relaxed into her shoulder. “This is nice.”

Luke placed the cotton swab down and finished wrapping the bandage around Julie’s leg. She adjusted herself to sit more upright and motioned for Luke and Reggie to join her and Alex on the couch.

Luke slumped down next to Julie and rested his head on her side, while Reggie laid down on Alex’s lap. The four of them were in a big snuggle fest.

“You know, you guys really can come through sometimes. Thanks for being my doctors,” Julie said, smiling at the guys.

“You're always taking care of us. We're just returning the favor.” Luke said. He looked up and gave Julie a small grin.

Julie chuckled and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be stuck with three ghost dudes.


End file.
